Awakening
by LadyLefaye
Summary: Willow has an encounter with her vampire counterpart that awakens something dark within her. Set during the episode Dopplegangland. Willow x Vampire Willow


**A/N: **This fic was written for the fic on demand LJ community. The request was for a fic centering on twins. This is what my twisted mind decided to spit out. WARNING: It involves femslash, slight non-con sexual situations (non-graphic), and something akin to twincest. If any of those things sounds unappealing, you may not want to read this fic.

* * *

Vampire Willow stared intently at the girl in front of her. She looked just like her…except so very…pink. But she knew from experience what hidden darkness was lying latent inside her twin. She had experienced the awakening herself, after all. And this world would be so much more fun with two of them running around.

She nuzzled her twin's neck, planting soft kisses up and down its length while her hands roamed over the other's body. Such familiar territory…she knew exactly how to make this body respond if she so desired.

"So, what do you say? Wanna be bad?" She asked playfully.

For the briefest of moments, Vampire Willow could see a flame of desire light in her other's eyes. Just as she thought. The girl wasn't fluffy and pink all the way to her core.

But then her good girl nature reasserted itself and she began to struggle. She wasn't very bright. Didn't she know that struggling only made it more fun?

"Don't you wanna play?" she asks in mock innocence, before grabbing her twin's hair and pulling her head back. It didn't matter if the girl wanted the change…she was going to receive it all the same.

She pushed the trembling, weak version of herself against a wall, caressing the other girl's breast before allowing her hand to slide towards the juncture between the girl's legs.

"Hands! Hands!" squeaked the other girl as she tried in vain to squirm away.

"Just relax and enjoy it," Vampire Willow commanded. "Believe me, I know what to do," she said with a wicked grin.

"This is so wrong," Willow murmured, obviously disturbed by the turn of events.

"In my world, there is no right or wrong. Just fun and boring. Aren't you tired of being boring?"

Willow's eyes flared to life at that comment. Hadn't she just been lamenting earlier that day about how sick and tired she was of being reliable, boring ol' Willow?

Vampire Willow noticed this change in demeanor. "Ah, so you're not hopeless after all," she said with a grin as she once again began to languidly explore the girl's body.

Willow closed her eyes tightly in protest, but she had ceased her pathetic attempts at struggling. It's not like she could win anyway. This time, she allowed the vampire's hand to reach between her legs, and although she knew that this made her horribly weak, she couldn't bring herself to regret permitting this intrusion. The vampire hadn't been lying…she knew what to do…knew which places to touch to make Willow arch her back and moan and unconsciously push herself against the vampire's exploring fingers. They shared the same body, after all.

Soon, Willow was shaking for an entirely different reason, her breath coming in gasps and her fingernails leaving angry red slashes (that faded almost immediately) on the pale skin of the vampire's back. Just as she was reaching her peak, she felt sharp teeth pierce the skin of her neck, and her world exploded.

Vampire Willow groaned in ecstasy, experiencing the joy of the feed as well as the pleasure of the girl's release as the sensations were transmitted through her blood. She drank deeply for a moment, drowning herself in the flood of red bliss, but then she tasted it…a latent power in this girl that had never been present in her own mortal body before she had been turned. The manifest power was small, like a young sapling, and so very pure. But entwined around the wholesome power was a tiny thread of darkness, like a small vine that could eventually overwhelm even the mightiest oak, if nourished properly. This girl practically throbbed with the potential for tremendous darkness.

Vampire Willow reluctantly ceased her feeding. This way might take longer, but the results would be so much more fun in the end. Creating a new vampire was easy. Raising a dark witch would be so much better. But the girl would have to stay human for the time being. Introducing a demon into her system at this stage would completely drown out the growing magic within her.

Her decision made, Vampire Willow bit down sharply on her tongue and began to lave the wounds on her other's neck. As her vampiric blood trickled into the puncture marks, they rapidly began to heal, until only two tiny scars remained. The vampire bit her tongue again, since her own, self-inflicted injuries were also rapidly healing, and this time kissed her twin, forcing her bleeding tongue into the girl's mouth.

Willow tensed, not entirely certain what to do now that she was being called upon to be more than a passive recipient of the vampire's attention. She felt a cold, metallic liquid enter her mouth, and reflexively, she swallowed, cringing at the taste. She could feel a tongue probing the recesses of her mouth, and she tentatively began to suck on it as she did on the rare occasions when Oz kissed her this deeply. Abruptly it dawned on her that the liquid she was reluctantly swallowing was blood. Vampire's blood.

"No!" she screamed, shoving the vampire away from her with more strength that she thought she possessed. She didn't want to be a vampire. She didn't want to go all psycho and power-hungry, trying to kill her best friends and destroy the world. She wanted sunshine and dancing with her friends at the Bronze and holding hands with Oz…and…and puppies. She liked puppies. Puppies that weren't Angel chained half-naked to the wall. (Ok…maybe that part of the other world hadn't been all bad.)

No…no! Bad thoughts! She couldn't let this other Willow tempt her anymore. Frantically, she scrambled towards the nearby counter and grabbed the dart rifle that was hidden there for when she wolf-sat Oz during the full moon. Taking aim, she shot the vampire that was advancing on her square in the chest. "I think one Vampire Me is more than enough," she said with a determined set to her jaw.

Vampire Willow pulled the dart from her chest and angrily threw it to the side. "Bitch…" she growled, taking an unsteady step forward before collapsing to the ground.

As she began to lose consciousness, she was satisfied with the thought that at least the foolish girl didn't realize what she had done…what change she had wrought in her. And the shy girl would be so deliciously embarrassed by the debauchery surrounding the incident that she would never ask her white hat friends what it could mean. She hadn't been trying to turn the girl at all. She had only wanted to give her enough demon blood to awake the darkness within her. She hoped it had been enough, because it looked like her ungrateful twin wanted to put an end to all her fun.

* * *

Willow sighed despondently. She knew it was ridiculous, but she missed her vampire self. At least the others had let her send the vampire back to her own dimension rather than killing her. It was silly…but she wanted the vampire to have at least a fighting chance of survival. She owed her that much.

Because, psychotic killing sprees and lesbian tendencies aside, her vampire self hadn't been all bad. Their bodies were identical (Willow had taken a good, long look when she had traded clothes with the vampire), but Vampire Willow had been strong and forceful and sexy and not boring by any stretch of the imagination. While she didn't think she was ready to go out and purchase a new wardrobe in leather, Willow secretly decided that she would take a page out of her other's book.

She was going to stand up for herself from now on. No more being bullied around. She was going to be more confident about her looks and her sex appeal, letting her inner beauty shine. She was going to learn more and more spells until she was strong enough defend herself.

And she was going to burn that fluffy, pink sweater.


End file.
